Talk:Miner Disturbance
Motherload I think that Miner Disturbance is actually based off Motherload which is on Miniclip. 02:15, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :I added it as Motherload, but it was changed to Boulder Dash. Also, Motherload is an XGenStudios game, and Miniclip just put the game on their website. Aik Hui 06:05, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::It's just a pretty much unknown internet game. They're more likely to have been influenced by something well-known. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:51, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::But how many MORE references does Boulder Dash do more than Motherload? Boulder Dash is hardly related to Miner Disutrbance 08:42, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Come to think of it, I think it's more influenced by Dig Dug, but we're probably getting rid of the section anyway so the point is moot. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:26, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::See here for the discussion leading to the above decision. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:40, 10 July 2008 (UTC) all time highscore a good way to detect hackers is to check their achievements in the achievement section of funorb. the player displayed (2.6M points) cheated his way because he didn't get any achievement appart from 25 iron mined and all the point achievements. getting a such highscore is not possible to do even with escaping with all multipliers :) Leaving the volcano immediately I've tried to do this, and it didn't work for me. However, someone else then changed it back, saying that you can. Does it work for other people? 18:46, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :I was the one to create article several months back, as one of the wiki's first contributors, and I can tell you that I actually did that to see what the 0 score rank was, so I'm very sure you can. 19118219 Talk 18:52, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::You can, but you have to jump from 1 space higher than where you start. --BeyPokéDig 18:59, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks. Also, couldn't you end the game immediately? Someone should try that (I can't until Friday), but I don't see why not. 19:03, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::You could also kill yourself, no? PeaceBear0 08:19, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Pick Up a Penguin Am I the only person who has the achievment Up a Penguin? You have do do what the achievment say it's worth 2, 200 and is insanely easy Minor miner7 17:04, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :It's a hidden achievement. I achieved it earlier, and already keyed in the info to our achievement table =) 19118219 Talk 17:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Semi protection of article? Right now theres a huge edit war about taking the mick. Now someone has even put up 'Unknown - Tetra Prince owns'. I dont think we want this on our wikia, so what about semiprotection(or even full)?Powdinet 20:51, 23 March 2009 (UTC) : Im sorry to bring this up again so soon but it's getting worse. Now the whole achievements table has been deleted and replaced with a proof screenshot :/Powdinet 21:17, 23 March 2009 (UTC) : I would fix it if I knew how to edit wikis. Can someone please lock this and reerence the QFC in the funorb forums for speculation on the Taking the Mick Ach? (Quick find code: 2-3-626-22883) Rayosun 21:25, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :: I could also do it easily but it would be much easier with rollback rights. Also it's no use editing it and when I finish editing i get a message saying that a edit has occured while I was editing <.<Powdinet 21:29, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::Who has those rights? Quartic? Ill see if I can find him and bug him Rayosun 21:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Quartic has much more then roll back :P. Anyway I've managed to put most of the table back together, but there seems to be a error in the Scannox 5001 part of the other table. I hate edit wars -.-Powdinet 21:36, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I had just finished putting the table back up when The site was taken down. Probably Quartic.Powdinet 21:39, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::I've just fully protected the article for a day and reverted to what I think is a reasonable version of the article. (Sorry I didn't do it earlier, I was watching an episode of charmed.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:47, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::: No problem, atleast it is protected and the article looks as good as before. Thanks ^^Powdinet 21:50, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::: I recommend removing the instructions for "Taking the mick" as no one knows how to get that yet. It just encourages players to spam more on talk pages, post fake pics and such. :::::::::Done. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:30, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Taking the Mick Someone put "Get a really high score". As this isn't the offical discription, it should be on the achievement page as a note, not under the description. Zigzagzigal 19:16, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I think it makes more sense to leave it as it is until we get an official description. This way fewer people are tempted to edit in a false description instead. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:31, 28 March 2009 (UTC) its already known on youtube how to get taking the mick: get 4m points. Mr. jovial did it, we all thank him a lot. Strange certificate I was playing as a guest, I escaped with 200k points in total, and on the “certificate”, I get A miner and survivor. Underneath it, it says: “|_| |2 1337”. What does that mean in leet?--King x treme 05:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :You are leet. OrbFu 06:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Secret Achievement There is a secret achievement for miner disturbance that I found looking at Zezima's achievement http://www.funorb.com/icon/-7972807042644031902.gif does anyone know what this is? If it's H.R.H. king of snowmen then whoever got taking the mick should have gotten it.-- 00:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Forgot to log in, sorry.-- Long Live Armadyl 00:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Scan down the small icons in Miner Disturbance and you should find that HRH King of Snowmen does look remarkably similar to that. OrbFu 07:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ...that was not there when I posted this...-- Long Live Armadyl 22:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, it's been there since the 30th March 2009. OrbFu 22:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Epitaphs I notice that the Trivia section seems to be accumulating a small list of epitaphs. Should we try to collect together the ones listed by various people in the forum into a dedicated (sub)section of the page? OrbFu 07:05, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Makes sense to me. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:26, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I know this is a small issue, but a lot of the words "effect" on this page should be "affect". ( I am used to editing Wiki Runescape and maybe they're more picky on there.) I can edit these if no one objects.